Vulnerability
by Miss Lithium
Summary: Hot Pants tenía miedo de Diego Brando. Estaba total y completamente atemorizada. Pocas veces había experimentado situaciones que la llevaran a experimentar la incertidumbre que le provocaba dicho hombre.


**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, bla bla bla, son propiedad de el inmortal Hirohiko Araki.

* * *

 **Summary**

Hot Pants tenía miedo de Diego Brando. Estaba total y completamente atemorizada. Pocas veces había experimentado situaciones que la llevaran a experimentar la incertidumbre que le provocaba dicho hombre.

* * *

 **Nota:** Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic DinoPants (Aunque he estado trabajando en un long fic del cual no sé si algún día saldrá a la luz) espero que lo disfruten.

El fanfic en realidad iba a llamarse Clarity por la canción de Zedd pero luego me dije "fuck it" y lo llamé así(?

* * *

 **Vulnerability**

Hot Pants tenía miedo de Diego Brando. Estaba total y completamente atemorizada. Pocas veces había experimentado situaciones que la llevaran a experimentar la incertidumbre que le provocaba dicho hombre.

Pero ella no le tenía miedo de la forma en que los demás lo hacían, era diferente. Su personalidad y convicciones sembraron cierto recelo en ella, pero sin darse cuenta, ese recelo se convirtió en puro horror, de una manera que resulta incomprensible incluso para ella misma.

No puede entenderlo.

Se ha esforzado por mantenerlo en secreto, procurando no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Si Dio se enterase, sería ciertamente desagradable. Para ella, obviamente, pues a él le encantaría saber ese detalle, es algo que ha estado intentando lograr incansablemente por un buen tiempo.

Le gusta que la gente le tema, significa que puede ejercer poder sobre ellos. Para él, el respeto y el temor son dos caras de la misma moneda, son herramientas para profesar autoridad. Para controlar.

Él quisiera dominarla, de la misma forma en que piensa dominar al resto del mundo, y tener a todos a sus pies. Ser alguien "superior". El problema, es que no ha podido lograrlo. Ella no le teme, o al menos, no le temía. Él no sabe que cumplió su cometido.

En el pasado, recordaba que había intentado asustarla, de muchas maneras.

Diego siempre se mostró muy cómodo con su nueva "naturaleza" adquirida, no mostrándose turbado o incómodo con los cambios que producía su stand en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, era consciente de lo perturbador que podría llegar a ser para los demás, y lo utilizaba a su favor.

A veces, sus manos se cerrarían sobre su garganta, largos dedos como garras filosas enterrándose en su piel, aunque sin llegar a lastimarla. Acercaría su rostro al suyo, mientras su piel se reseca al punto de agrietarse. Una sonrisa que va de oreja a oreja, la hilera de dientes inhumanamente largos y filosos asomándose entre sus labios. Sus pupilas se contraían hasta formar una línea vertical, y la miraban, expectante.

Pero era en vano, Hot Pants no sentía ni un atisbo de temor. Él intentaría con más empeño, llevando su transformación al punto donde no hay ningún rastro de piel humana y sólo hay duras escamas. Pese a ello, ella no se inmutaba. Mantenía el contacto el visual, luciendo totalmente apacible, hasta que él se rendía y se alejaba, un tanto desconcertado.

No era normal, estaba consciente de ello. No era normal estar tan cerca de alguien que podría rebanarle el cuello en segundos y no tener miedo. No lo llamaría confianza, pero algo dentro de ella la convencía de que él no la lastimaría, y hasta ahora, tenía razón.

En cuanto a su apariencia, le resultaba inquietante en un principio, pero se acostumbró al poco tiempo. Era, de cierta forma, una representación más adecuada de lo que era Diego en el fondo, una persona grotesca, peligrosa e inhumana. Un depredador de sangre fría. Scary Monsters le lucía como anillo al dedo.

No obstante, ya que "asustarla" era inútil, cambió su estrategia. No quería que ella sintiera simple temor, quería que lo despreciara, lo odiara y aborreciera. Quería corromperla, arruinarla. Y tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo hacerlo, era un experto en esa área.

Dio era cruel, vanidoso, prepotente, egocéntrico y egoísta. No poseía moralidad, ni mucho menos mostraba empatía hacia los demás. Encontraba regocijo en pisotear a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, ridiculizarlos y declararse infinitamente superior. En resumen, él era todo lo que ella detestaba. Alguien con tan pocos escrúpulos y tal grado de avaricia ni siquiera debería existir en el mundo.

Pero, ella no lo odiaba, en lo absoluto. Diego tenía un talento, un carisma natural que era potenciado por su increíble belleza. Intentaba seducirla con dulces palabras y falsa condescencia, intentando elevar sus expectativas para luego dejarlas caer desastrozamente sobre la triste realidad.

Podía pasar de comportarse de forma encantadora a despiadada en cuestiones de segundos. Adularla para luego despreciarla con comentarios crueles y malintencionados. Buscaría cualquier oportunidad para resaltar los defectos y errores que a ella le irritaban, escupiría insultos disfrazados de amabilidad adulterada. Echaba sal en viejas heridas y se entrometía en su pasado.

Cuando eso no era suficiente, le gustaba narrar sus hazañas. Sobre como había engañado y lastimado a todos a su alrededor para satisfacer sus caprichos. Hacer trampa o jugar sucio era parte de la rutina, quitar a los "obstáculos" del medio. La sangre en sus manos era sólo un efecto colateral. Contaba todas las atrocidades, sonriendo, orgulloso. Era una forma, además, de demostrarle que podría apuñalarla por la espalda en cualquier momento sin sentir ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. Se burlaba abiertamente de los tontos que alguna vez depositaron su confianza en él, que creyeron sus palabras.

Y, por más que sus acciones la asquearan, no lograban sacudirla lo suficiente como para odiarlo. Era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ella había visto a través de él. Debajo de toda esa fachada de falsa confianza y supuesta maldad, se encontraba alguien patético que no lograba superar su pasado. Y le recordaba, de cierta forma, a sí misma.

Conocía el pasado de Diego, su terrible infancia como un niño que fue repudiado por su propio padre. En él, sólo veía a alguien que había acumulado un odio desmesurado hacia todos a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente a alguien a quien culpar por sus tragedias. Encontrarle un sentido a su vida tan injusta. Rechazado por la sociedad, decidió proclamarse superior al no poder encajar.

Dio vivía en el pasado, ahogándose en recuerdos demasiado dolorosos como para poder olvidarlos, demasiado solitario y orgulloso como para buscar ayuda, para encontrar el calor humano y bondad que se le fueron negados desde hacia mucho tiempo. Y en él, Hot Pants pudo verse a sí misma, a pesar de ser completamente diferentes.

Ella sabía que de la misma forma en que el arrepentimiento y la culpa la consumían, el odio y rencor lo quemaban por dentro. Era triste, pues significaba que nunca sería capaz de encontrar la felicidad, o la paz interior.

Ella lo sabía muy bien. Mientras él intentó enterrar sus propias inseguridades sometiendo a los demás, ella intentó enterrar su culpa en una falsa promesa de santidad. La Iglesia estaba repleta de hipócritas y falsos profetas, nunca podría purificarse en un lugar así. No encontraba respuestas satisfactorias a las preguntas que la acechaban. Pero trataba, trataba con tanto esfuerzo tener esa fe ciega que muchos profesan, esa fe que no necesita justificación ni razón. Creer que Dios la perdonaría, al igual que su hermano, y que la estarían esperando en el cielo para una eternidad de paz y felicidad.

Pero sólo se engañaba a sí misma. No merecía ser perdonada, al menos no todavía.

Tal vez por eso la oscuridad que veía en Diego no la inquietaba, era igual que la que ella veía en sí misma. Ambos estaban podridos por dentro, por un destino al que aún no le encontraban sentido, ni razón de ser. Era injusto.

Eso la hacía empatizar con él, lo suficiente para no aborrecerlo, o temerle. Él lo sabía, sabía que ella lo miraba simpatía y lástima y lo odiaba. Era un golpe para su orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo apaciguaba un poco su soledad.

Y así era como funcionaban. Él era lo suficientemente tóxico como para acaparar su atención y alejarla de la realidad un rato. Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte y calmada como para soportar su carácter sin ser destruida por él. No era bonito, pero era mejor que nada.

Aunque a veces, no funcionaban tan bien.

A veces ella no tenía la paciencia o la fuerza necesaria para no verse arrastrada y consumida por su toxicidad. A veces él se desesperaba por su indiferencia y frialdad. Así que peleaban.

Tenían discusiones muy intensas, ninguno de los dos era de carácter pasivo, ninguno de los dos se dignaba a ceder. Ella solía describirse como una persona pacífica, pero Diego lograba sacar lo peor de ella, ambos lograban sacar lo peor del otro. Bramaban palabras hirientes, aprovechando lo bien que se conocen el uno al otro para atacar justamente el punto débil. Ella atacaría su orgullo y él atacaría su fe, ambos enterrando sus dedos en heridas que nunca pudieron cicatrizar.

Algunas veces, sólo se cansaban de discutir y se alejaban. No se hablaban por horas o incluso días. El aire entre ellos se tornaba denso, la tensión casi palpable. Se lanzaban indirectas, apretaban los dientes y chasqueaban la lengua. Ella rodaba los ojos a menudo y él gruñía, irritado. Eventualmente, se tranquilizaban y podían disfrutar de una efímera calma antes de la próxima tormenta.

Algunas veces, decidían liberar la presión en ese instante. Diego la tumbaba sobre la cama (o cualquier otra superficie que él considerase apta) y rasgaba su ropa con uñas filosas, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Ella detestaba que él lo hiciera, lo cual en vez de detenerlo lo animaba a hacerlo con más entusiasmo. Molesta, pero demasiado ansiosa como para protestar, se limitaba a responderle con la misma barbaridad.

Sus manos exploraraban su cuerpo sin decoro, ni delicadeza. Sus dedos apretando sus pezones con demasiada fuerza, sus uñas clavándose en su piel pálida. Se besaban con fiereza, incapaces de mantener un ritmo sincronizado. Sus labios bajaban de su boca, hasta su mandíbula, su cuello, sus hombros. La mordía sin importarle si sus colmillos penetraban su piel hasta hacerla sangrar.

Ella le correspondía con aspereza, sus manos se enredaban en su cabello y lo jalaba con fuerza. Ambos terminaban con la piel llena de pequeñas marcas y arañazos. Hasta que finalmente él se cansaba de juguetear y terminaba de desvestirla impacientemente. La penetraría con el mismo desenfreno, desconsideración y brusquedad con la que siempre la ha tratado. La tomaba con egoísmo, sin importarle lo que ella pudiera sentir.

Sus caderas impactaban violentamente, sus manos clavadas con rudeza en sus muslos, pelvis, cintura o brazos. Cada vez con más fuerza.

Ella sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda, el placer mezclado con el dolor de forma tan desastrosa que ya no podría distinguir entre cada uno. Respirando con dificultad, se aferraría a él también, con fuerza, desesperada. El calor que invadiría su cuerpo, perdida en un torbellino de sensaciones. Se mirarían a los ojos con intesidad, pasión, tal vez.

Él se venía, empujando dentro de ella con frenesí, profundo, hasta que ya no quedara nada más. Cerraba los ojos, gruñía y dejaba escapar palabras entrecortadas, incomprensibles para ella. Resoplaba, agotado.

El placer y satisfacción que la embargaban durante el acto la abandonaban demasiado pronto para su gusto. Ella yacía ahí, sintiendo como la culpa se instalaba en su estomago al recordar sus días de castidad, tirados a la basura por un hombre que no era ni nunca sería su esposo. Se suponía que ella protegería su pureza, aunque nunca se sintió pura en realidad. Un pecado más que se unía a una lista interminable basada en los tantos errores que había cometido en su vida.

Y, en los momentos donde se siente tan vulnerable, preferiría que Diego se fuera. Sería algo propio de él, después de utilizarla para calmar sus deseos, no tendría nada que hacer allí, ya que no significaba nada. Ellos no se querían, no se importaban el uno al otro, no realmente.

Pero, él no se iba.

En vez de eso, la besaba. Sus labios presionando contra los de ella de una forma totalmente ajena a la furia que lo había poseído previamente. Su trato se volvía más delicado, suave, tierno. Sus ojos se encontraban y lo que ella veía en su mirada la confundía, sentimientos que no podía identificar. El destello de algo que nunca pensó en el hombre que afirmaba no tener debilidades.

Vulnerabilidad.

Su cabeza bajaba hasta su pecho y descansaba allí, el calor de su respiración impactando directamente contra su piel. La rodeaba con sus brazos y la envolvía en un abrazo casi suplicante, en busca de..¿Consuelo? ¿Calor? No lo sabía.

Ella correspondía el abrazo, y usualmente dejaba que una de sus manos se enredara en sus largos y suaves rizos rubios, lo acariciaba en un gesto que parecía casi maternal. Y se quedaban en esa posición por lo que podría ser segundos, tal vez minutos, o incluso horas, perdía la noción del tiempo. Esa simple acción se convertía en un gesto mucho más intímo que tener sexo, mucho más profundo.

Y, en esos momentos, eran en los que ella sentía miedo. Sentía tanto miedo que los acelerados latidos de su corazón no se aplacarían así no estuviese haciendo nada más que estar acostada. Latía con tanta fuerza que el estruendo impactaba contra sus tímpanos y no la dejaba escuchar nada más, no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Su mente le enviaba una clara señal de que estaba en peligro, pero la ignoraba. Era un peligro del que no quería escapar, a pesar de estar aterrada.

No eran los únicos momentos en los que sentía miedo. Recordaba con terror los momentos en que Diego la miraba mientras rezaba. No lo hacía frente a él a menudo, a sabiendas que sería una oportunidad perfecta para hacer algún comentario mezquino e irritante respecto a sus creencias. Y lo había hecho, algunas veces, declarando que era una pérdida de tiempo rezarle a un Dios que está demasiado ocupado rascándose el culo como para escuchar sus plegarías. Pero, habían veces en las que no decía nada, sólo la observaba, con ojos desenfocados, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella volvía a presenciar ese destello de vulnerabilidad, y en vez de ocultarlo, él lo dejaba salir.

Le contaba de una mujer que solía conocer, la única mujer que había amado en el mundo. Esa mujer solía rezar todos los días, a pesar de que Dios nunca escuchó sus súplicas ni la ayudó, no perdió la fe, y le fue fiel hasta su fúnebre y patético final. Agregó, que ella solía recordarle a esa mujer en muchas cosas, ambas eran igual de tontas.

Hot Pants veía como su mirada se bañaba en triste melancolía y sabía con certeza que esa mujer no podría ser otra que su madre. También, sabía que el recuerdo de su madre era lo más preciado que tenía, guardado como un tesoro en lo profundo de su mente, una parte de sí mismo tan pura e incorruptible que se había asegurado que nadie más la pudiera presenciar.

Pero había decidido, por cuenta propia, compartirlo con ella. Y esa vulnerabilidad aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia, con más intensidad, mientras se iba dando cuenta que Diego mostraba fragmentos de sí mismo que estaba segura, ocultaba de los demás.

¿Cómo alguien tan orgulloso como él accedía a exponerse así frente a ella?

Eso era mucho más problemático para ella de lo que nunca sería para él, aunque pareciese lo contrario. Ella había tomado la peligrosa costumbre de reflejarse a sí misma en él, cada vez que veía vulnerabilidad en Dio, veía vulnerabilidad en sí misma. De la misma forma en la que él se abría, ella terminaba contando cosas personales, cosas de sí misma que nunca se había dignado a revelar. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ya era demasiado tarde.

Era espeluznante, escalofriante, horripilante. Las situaciones espantosas eran demasiadas como para contarlas todas. Situaciones en las que dejaba de verlo como el monstruo que ella sabía que era y empezaba a verlo sólo como un alma incomprendida. Situaciones en las sentía una conexión entre ellos que no había sentido con nadie más, momentos en los que se entendían sin necesidad de usar palabras. Situaciones en las que se descubría a sí misma contagiada con su humor absurdo y vitalidad, y la invadía un calor en su pecho que era indudablemente maravilloso. Situaciones en las que él la sostenía y ella deseaba bochornosamente que no la suelte nunca más. Situaciones, en las que creía fervientemente que no importaba lo malvado, orgulloso, irritante, inmaduro y engañoso que pudiera ser, ella no lo cambiaría por nadie.

Y era terrible, pues sólo podía significar que Diego se había metido bajo su piel, que la había contaminado desde adentro como un virus, creciendo y alimentandose como un cáncer. Ella no era estúpida, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que no había forma de que eso terminase bien. Él se había adoctrinado a sí mismo para ser una máquina cuyo único propósito es dañar y destruir, causar en los demás el daño que una vez de le fue infringido injustamente.

Ella lo sabe, y también sabe que él no se preocupa por ella, si tuviera que descuartizarla por el bien de cumplir su objetivo, lo haría, la traicionaría sin dudarlo. No eran ni compañeros, ni amigos, ni amantes. Eran dos extraños que habían cruzado caminos por pura casualidad.

Tiene miedo, porque sabe que, eventualmente, Diego la destruirá, de una forma u otra. Ella siempre se esforzó por ser precavida, fría y centrada, pero todo fue en vano. Desde el incidente con su hermano, no recordaba haberle temido a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, pues la había visto a los ojos. La conocía, y la idea de un descanso eterno siempre le pareció atractiva.

Pero Diego Brando logró que en ella naciera un sentimiento tan intenso y desconocido, que ella no tuvo el valor de considerarlo otra cosa más que miedo.

Y vaya que tenía razón para estar aterrada. 

* * *

_**No subo nada en esta cuenta desde hace años lol Esto es lo primero de Jojo que subo aca.**_

 _ **Y eso fue todo, básicamente un revoltillo edgy de mis headcanons y la manera en que veo a la pareja. Si les gustó, no olviden dejar un review, se los agradecería inmensamente.**_

 _ **Pasen buen día...o noche. O lo que sea.**_


End file.
